Black Void Of Nothing
by Biggy
Summary: Basically the yugi gang shows up and goes insane... more chars soon..


I do not own or endorse or have anything to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Characters or trademarks listed below... as if i wanted to o_o  
  
  
It was simple... one... two... three... thats all... but something was  
wrong with him today... he saw.. the chicken..  
  
So here's the deal.. Its me "Biggy"... and Yugi and the Gang.. my   
friends make random appearances.. so... deal with it! ok? :D  
  
  
  
  
Biggy: *In a black void of no where* .... maybe i should make a   
setting or something.. or maybe, a time and day.. and... zZzZz -_-  
  
Yugi: *Pops in out of no where* Uhh.. hello... we are waiting!  
  
Biggy: *Stirs a bit while laying down* Huh.. wha.. lemme alone ya lil  
chipmunk.. i dont have any nuts for you!  
  
Yugi: o_O  
  
Biggy: o_O  
  
Joey: *Pops in out of no where also* @_@ Chicken!  
  
Yugi: Err..  
  
Biggy: Maybe i should take Joey OUT of the fic ;x  
  
Joey: WAIT! NO! I'll be good! ;-;  
  
Biggy: Uhmm.. i was joking...  
  
Joey: NO DADDY NOT THERE DONT STOP! AHH!!!! *Falls on the ground and  
shakes uncontrollably*  
  
Yugi: Woah! Settle down there...  
  
Biggy: *Kicks Joey in the face* o_o;  
  
Joey: *Stops shaking and just lays there* ...  
  
Yugi: I think you killed him..  
  
Biggy: Good ridance!  
  
Tristan: *Pops in and impales Yugi with his hair* MWHA!  
  
Yugi: *Falls to the ground bleeding* x_x  
  
Biggy: Yugi... and Joey.. on the ground... next to each other..  
nothing new there.  
  
Tea: *Poofs in* HEY!  
  
Biggy: NOOOOO....  
  
Tristan: OOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Joey: ....  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
Tea: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME SO MUCH GAWD I JUST TRY TO BE A GOOD  
FRIEND AND STUFF AND ALL THAT AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!  
  
Biggy: ... what?  
  
Tristan: *Laughs at Tea's choice of clothing* When are you gonna  
change your clothes.. that outfit is old..  
  
Tea: When did YOU become so fashion oriented!?  
  
Tristan: Since this fic...  
  
Biggy: Mhmm.. so shut up whore.  
  
Tea: HOW DARE YOU I JUST GOT DONE SAYING STUFF ABOUT THE THINGS I SAID  
WITH THE BEING OF FRIENDS AND TEARS AND THEN I PLAY SHINING FRIENDSHIP   
IN ATTACK MODE!!  
  
Tristan: o_o  
  
Biggy: Wow...  
  
Tea: *Falls on her knees at Yugi's body* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Oh gawd all three of them.. this happened once.. I had to  
film it.. and i threw up everything I EVER ATE!  
  
Biggy: I bet..  
  
Bakura: *Lurks in* Tea and crumpets?  
  
Tea: Huh?  
  
Biggy: Ya.. there's Tea there.. and the crumpets on the ground..  
  
Tristan: *Primps his hair* Doodaaaaa daaaaaaa  
  
Biggy: Ok so everyone is here.. right?  
  
Mai: *Comes in with two towels.. each covering her areas* Uhmm where  
are my clothes!?  
  
Tristan: *Clothes fall out of his shirt* o_O  
  
Mai: .... o..k.. *Takes her clothes back*  
  
Yugi and Joey: *Wake up startled* THE EARTH IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!  
  
The Rest: o_O!!!!!!  
  
Weevil: YES IT IS ME WEEVIL UNDERWOOD THE REGIONAL CHAMPION!!!! I WILL  
CRUSH ALL THAT I MEET AND THEN I WILL THROW YOUR CARDS OVER A BOAT AND  
CAUSE THE WHOLE FIRST HALF OF THE STORY TO BE REVOLVED AROUND THEM!!  
EXODIA HEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Drools and fixes his glasses*  
  
Biggy: What a nerd...  
  
Tristan: Eh.. my clothes! MY PRETTY DRESSIES!  
  
Yugi: Uhh.. what happened?  
  
Joey: I smell... CHICKEN! @_@ *Looks at Weevil*  
  
Weevil: Chicken!? NO!!!! IM NOT A CHICKEN! IM A BUG! AN INSECT!!!!  
  
Biggy: ... that you are o_o  
  
Bakura: *Helping Tristan look for some new dresses* This one?  
  
Tea: Someone talk to me!  
  
Pegasus: OH YES!!!!!! I HAVE ARRIVED!!!!!!! AND I CAN SEE ALL YOUR  
THOUGHTS!!!!!  
  
All: o_O  
  
Pegasus: *Looks at Tea and into her mind* OH MY GOD!!!! TEA-GIRL!!!  
YOU CANT COOK RATS LIKE THAT!  
  
Everyone but Tea: WHAT!?  
  
Tea: .... *Breaks down into tears*  
  
Pegasus: *Looks at Bakura and Tristan* Oh god... YOU GUYS! NOT THE  
PINK ONE! FUSCHIA (Spelling) IS MORE YOUR COLOR!  
  
Tristan: Thanks Peggy ^.^  
  
Bakura: Ya ^.~  
  
Biggy: Ok.. is EVERYONE insane today!?  
  
Pegasus: *Looks at Weevil* Star Wars!?!?!? WHAT!?  
  
Weevil: USE THE FORCE JOEY!!!  
  
Joey: *Drooling at weevil* Chicken! @_@  
  
Biggy: Heh.. good thing Yugi can mind shuffle with Yami.. speaking of  
the pharoh... WHERE IS HE!?  
  
Yugi: Uhmm we arent talking right now.. we had a fight..  
  
All: Aww ;_;  
  
Yugi: Ya.. I was telling him my dreams.. and my biggest dream to grow  
a foot taller.. and he took it offensively for some reason.  
  
Biggy: Mhmm he'll be back soon..  
  
Pegasus: NO I TAKE THIS OPPURTUNITY YUGI MOTOU!!! *Looks at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: *Startles back* Oh... my... the mind of a child..  
  
All except Yugi: o_O!?  
  
Yugi: STOP PEGASUS!  
  
Pegasus: *Holds his heart* Hideous Images.... too many... monkeys..  
  
Biggy: Would you just do me and get it over with!?  
  
All: o_O!  
  
Joey: Heh.. you said "Do me" ^.^  
  
Tea: Hehe....  
  
Biggy: Do you ALL wanna die!?  
  
All: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: *Looks at Biggy* ...  
  
Biggy: ...  
  
Pegasus: *Blushes*  
  
Biggy: Oh gawd.. not that far...  
  
All except Biggy and Pegasus: o_O!!  
  
Biggy: Ok stop.. everyone is here.. now to eliminate fic chars... i   
have TOO MANY!!!  
  
All: NOT ME!!!!  
  
Biggy: Mai is gone so that excludes her..  
  
Tea: Psh..  
  
Joey: Mai..!? CHICKEN MAI! @_@  
  
Biggy: What an idiot...  
  
Tristan: I AM THE GREATEST PERSON IN THIS FIC YAY!  
  
  
Ok... thats the first chapter... hope you liked. SO PLEASE R&R!!!!!   
PLEASE!!!!!!!! And also id like some requests for who to take OUT of  
the fic... not Joey, or Yugi, or Tristan, or ME!!!!!  
  
-Ryan(Biggy) 


End file.
